Drama in the Hills?
by daniellemc
Summary: This is the story of a friendship torn apart by an uninvited - sort of - guest.


Fanfic – The Hills

Characters:

Lauren

Heidi

Spencer

Disclaimer: This has not happened on MTV's The Hills and is a fanfic simply using the characters on The Hills.

Lauren had been devastated by the actions of "best friends" many times before, and after knowing Heidi for two fun-filled years of friendship, Lauren was counting on this relationship being different. After all, they got along very well, never went out without each other, and could seemingly read each others' minds. Lauren could _not _wait to become roommates with Heidi and was ecstatic about moving in with her BFF! However, Heidi had other plans. This past summer changed it _all_.

That's when Spencer came into the picture. Heidi had began sneaking around with Spencer, a no-good, scum-like, obnoxious dirtbag since late May, therefore, intentionally excluding Lauren from many parties and nighttime events. Lauren never liked Spencer as a person, so when he became her best friend Heidi's new target, she immediately disapproved. Spencer had done many shady, up-to-no-good things in the past and Lauren, unlike Heidi, had seen right through them.

Heidi ignored Lauren all summer simply because Lauren did not like the Spencer, even though they were not—and are not currently—dating. From the day finals ended in May until a few days into the fall semester, a four month span, Heidi did not ask Lauren to hang out with her _one single time_. Despite Lauren's best efforts of including Heidi in everything _she_ did, Heidi refused to go out and spend time with her. Heidi did not want _any_ part of Lauren this particular summer. Lauren was devastated and did not know where to turn or who to go to for support, since she has no constant friends besides Heidi.

As a result, Lauren spent many summer nights at home…. alone. She took solace in watching entire television series on DVD and reading insurmountable volumes of books. No twenty year old girl should spend the summer entering her Junior year of college in this manner.

Lauren told Heidi on many different occasions how her actions directly affected her well-being. Lauren was depressed and devastated—and Heidi did not even care in the least……

(in Italiano)

Protagonisti

Lauren

Heidi

Spencer

Ciò non è accaduto sulle colline del MTV ed è un fanfic semplicemente usando i caratteri sulle Colline.

Lauren era stato devastato tramite le azioni "degli migliori amici" molte volte prima e dopo avere saputo e mossi dentro con Heidi dopo che due divertimento-hanno riempito gli anni di amicizia, Lauren stava contando su questo rapporto essere differente. Dopo tutto, hanno ottenuto molto bene avanti, mai non sono uscito senza a vicenda ed hanno potuto apparentemente leggere ogni altri si occupano di. Dipendevano da a vicenda ed hanno conosciuto persino ogni altri segreti più profondi. Lauren non ha potuto attendere per stare bene ai compagni di camera con Heidi ed era estatico circa muoversi dentro con il suo BFF! Tuttavia, Heidi ha avuta altri programmi. Questa estate passata lo ha cambiato tutto.

Quello è quando i tre-quarti anteriori hanno entrato in immagine. Heidi stava rubacchiando intorno con i tre-quarti anteriori, un no-good, schiuma-come, un dirtbag antipatico da fine maggio, quindi, intenzionalmente a parte Lauren da molti partiti ed eventi di notte. Lauren non ha gradetto mai i tre-quarti anteriori come persona, in modo da quando si è trasformato in in nuovo obiettivo della sua Heidi dell'migliore amico, immediatamente ha disapprovato. I tre-quarti anteriori avévano fatto molte cose ombreggiate e in su--nessun-buone e Lauren, diverso di Heidi, aveva veduto a destra con loro come una vede una riunione di temporale fuori di una finestra trasparente.

Heidi ha ignorato semplicemente Lauren tutta l'estate perché Lauren non ha gradetto i tre-quarti anteriori, anche se erano non-e non sono la corrente-datazione. Dai finali di giorno conclusi in maggio fino ad alcuni giorni nel semestre autunnale, una portata di quattro mesi, Heidi non ha chiesto a Lauren per appendere fuori con il suo un singolo tempo. Malgrado i migliori sforzi del Lauren dell'inclusione della Heidi in tutto ha fatto, Heidi ha rifiutato di uscire e passarle il tempo con. Heidi non ha voluto qualsiasi parte di Lauren questa estate particolare. Lauren era devastante e non ha conosciuto dove girare o chi da andare per a supporto, poiché non ha amici costanti oltre a Heidi.

Di conseguenza, Lauren ha passare molte notti di estate nella casa…. da solo. Ha preso il conforto nella sorveglianza della serie televisiva intera su DVD, nel gioco del Playstation 3 giochi e nella lettura dei volumi insormontabili di libri. Nessuna ragazza di venti anni dovrebbe passare l'estate che fornisce il suo anno 3 dell'universita in questo modo. Lauren ha detto Heidi in molte occasioni differenti come le sue azioni direttamente hanno interessato il suo benessere. Lauren era depresso e devastante-e Heidi neppure non si è preoccupata in il più minimo ...


End file.
